


转存

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存

夜不能寐

1.

路很长，赵云澜漫无目的地往前走。

有人迎面冲他走来，一袭黑衣，乌发长至腰际，精巧的编发盘踞在两侧，显得英挺又漂亮。

是沈巍。

他从赵云澜身边匆匆路过，带起一阵风，赵云澜伸手去抓，那宽大的衣角轻飘飘地从指缝间溜走。

“沈巍。”

赵云澜喃喃开口，豁然间从黑暗中涌出许多人。

或者说都是同一个人，长发的，短发的，穿着西装的，穿着衬衫的，穿着长袍的，他们身上带着赵云澜熟悉的味道，被焚香淬过的百合香，清冷又温柔，他们懵懂地眨着眼睛望着他，或者赤红了一双眼深情地注视着他。

他们都在笑，却仿佛下一秒就要落下泪。

像是有千斤之锤重重敲打赵云澜每一寸骨头，让他瞠目欲裂，痛得耳目昏聩。

“沈巍……沈巍……”

突然一斩冰锥从半空中猛然劈下，那些沈巍骤然变成一个人，满身的血污，被狠狠扎入胸口。

“沈巍——！”

赵云澜猛地惊醒。

他惊惶地坐起身，顺着窗子缝隙照进来的月光爬上他的脸，让那张英俊的脸显得有些可怖，苍白得一丝血色都没有。

赵云澜连忙朝身边看去，沈巍就躺在他身侧，睡得正熟，他的睡姿就像他这个人，端正克己，双手都老老实实地放在被子外面，交叠在腹部。

赵云澜抬起手抹了把额角的冷汗，盯着沈巍端详了半晌，低头在那被纤长睫毛投下一片阴影的眼帘处亲了亲。

他伸手一把拿过床头柜上的香烟和打火机，拽着几乎被汗黏在身上的睡衣抖了抖，蹑手蹑脚地下了床。

放水泡个澡去吧。

2.

沈巍醒的时候，床的另一边已经凉了。

他的Omega不在，些微辛辣的信息素留在空气中，淡到几不可闻。

沈巍坐起身，目光扫向一边的床头柜，上面放着的香烟和打火机都没了。

浴室里传来放水的声音，哗啦啦响个没完，透着掩起的门缝泄出一丝光。

现在才凌晨三点。

赵云澜应该不是早起，而是睡不着。

沈巍掀开被子下了床，赤着脚冲着浴室走去，推开门的时候，正看到赵云澜坐在浴缸边缘，皱着眉叼着一根烟，手搁在膝盖上蹂躏着几乎快空掉的烟盒，一旁的烟灰缸已经堆了一小簇烟屁股。

看到沈巍进来，赵云澜愣了愣，夹下口里的烟：“吵醒你了？”

浴缸水已经放了大半，袅袅升腾起温热的蒸汽，赵云澜伸手将水龙头关上，把手里的烟摁灭，冲沈巍抱歉地笑了笑：“再去睡吧。”

寡淡的焚香味道率先拥了过去，温柔地揉住赵云澜，沈巍走到他面前低身单膝跪下，伸手握住他的手指，亲昵地捏了捏：“你怎么了？睡不着吗？”

赵云澜穿着他那身异常骚气的丝质睡衣，熨帖地勾勒着削瘦的身体，扣子随便系了一颗，露出大片单薄的胸膛。

沈巍的眼睛匆匆掠过，几乎不敢停留，仰起头去看他的脸。

但是信息素说不了谎，焚香染过的百合香气暧昧地拢上赵云澜的肌肤，在血液里引起阵阵波澜。被自己的Alpah这样克制又小心翼翼地撩拨，赵云澜勾起嘴角笑了，抬起手摸着沈巍的下巴，大拇指暧昧地在那削薄的唇上蹭了蹭：“沈老师这大半夜的，色欲熏心啊？”

那张俊秀的脸瞬间染上一层绯色，沈巍羞愧地眨了眨眼，他没顺着赵云澜的调侃往下说，反而仔细盯着赵云澜端详。

赵云澜狭长的眼睛下面一片青灰，显然是有些日子没休息好了。

沈巍抿起唇：“你到底是怎么了？”

赵云澜有事瞒他。

其实沈巍早就发现端倪了，一切尘埃落定之后，也过了一些日子，赵云澜一直睡不好。

自己经常在半夜醒来，就看到赵云澜站在窗口抽烟，还没来得及问，他就掐了烟回到床上，大大咧咧地拥着自己，带着满身辛辣的气息念着：“睡觉睡觉。”

沈巍本想，他们之前经历了那么多，走过生死，看过轮回，让他一时无法适应，短时间内睡不好，也可以理解。不止赵云澜，特调处的每一个人都恍惚了好几天。

但是眼看着其他人都走上正轨，连大庆都重新翻着肚皮在栏杆上晒太阳，越发富态的身体无不昭示心宽体胖。

唯独赵云澜，好像还是一直睡不好。

而且，虽然有点难以启齿……但是赵云澜是个喜欢放纵性爱的人，像现在这样清心寡欲小半个月……

沈巍咬了咬下唇，脸上的绯色径直往下走，连着脖子都红了。

赵云澜说他色欲熏心，倒也许是对的。

赵云澜低头望着沈巍，那人在他面前仰着脸，没了那副眼镜，那双漂亮的眼睛像是卧着水，一眨不眨地盯着他。赵云澜突然想到万年以前，沈巍也是这么看他，不过那时候的沈巍，还是个什么都不懂的小美人呢。

赵云澜笑了，手指不怀好意地爬上沈巍的发尾：“我梦到你了。”

那话里像含着蜜，切开来，浓稠地缠住沈巍的心，让他心尖发颤，沈巍捉下他的手，细致地吻上他的指尖、指节。

被标记了的Omega根本受不了Alpha这么撩拨，沈巍有意识地催动信息素，绕上他的指尖，他唇口微启，试探地将赵云澜的手指含了进去，滑腻的舌尖抵上指节，略带迟疑地舔了一口。

“沈老师真是长进了，”赵云澜微微低下头，低沉的声音里带着显而易见的颤抖，“都会勾引人了……”

被自己Alpha的信息素一点点侵袭，透过皮肤爬入血液，缠绵地绕上骨子，赵云澜被撩拨得几乎坐不住，险些从浴缸沿上滑下来，被沈巍一把搂住，握住他的腰将他抱进怀里。

满身的潮意立刻拥了沈巍满怀，像是被冷汗浸透了的睡衣，至今还未干。沈巍愣了愣：他怎么流了这么多汗？

这天已经入了冬，就算是房间里暖气开的足，也不至于热成这样。

怀里的人先是玩味地笑了起来：“想当年你还是个纯情的小鬼，说你两句就脸红，沈老师还真是长大成人了。”

“你是梦到了以前的我？”

赵云澜愣了愣，似乎没想到他会突然这么问，茫然地应了句：“是啊。”

“是噩梦？”

“啊？……不……”

“是噩梦。”沈巍没等他否认，重新将他拉开，认真地望着他：“云澜，到底怎么回事？”

赵云澜看了他半晌，突然笑出声来，他笑起来弯着眼睛，显得及其好看，而在今天却因为眼下那层青灰染上一层疲惫：“梦到我的沈巍，怎么会是噩梦？”

沈巍早就习惯了他这半真半假的调侃，表情逐渐严肃起来，皱着眉头问：“赵云澜，你……”

“沈老师，变个长发给我看看呗？”

沈巍一愣，明知道他是故意转移话题，依然无奈地叹了口气，漆黑的长发一瞬间从肩膀倾泻而下，布满宽厚的脊背。

“满意了？”

赵云澜伸出手撩起一缕长发，面前的长发美人和记忆中那个小鬼王重合了起来，就像是那晚坐在山端，月色泄到那双大眼睛里，亮得惊人。

“太满意了，”赵云澜将那缕长发抬起，低头将嘴唇印在上面，暧昧地弯起嘴角，“大美人，我都被你弄湿了，不负负责任吗？”

赵云澜松开沈巍的头发，整个人向后仰去，沈巍措手不及抓了个空，一片水花四溅，赵云澜仰倒在浴缸里往下沉。

“赵云澜！”沈巍着急得要去拉他，只见他隔着一层波光粼粼的水，对着沈巍不怀好意地弯起眼睛，一双手从水里伸出，搂着沈巍的脖子往下带，直接将他整个人拉进去。

大量的水从浴缸里涌出来，黑色的长发飘在水波上，顺着两个人的动作轻轻摇摆。

而在水下的两个人唇口相接，赵云澜霸道地撬开沈巍的唇，硬是从他口里夺过一口氧气。

沈巍的嘴唇被用力衔住，他勾不起笑容，却弯起眉眼，即使在水中也藏不住闪着光的瞳孔，满满的都是赵云澜。

他托住赵云澜的后脑，手指滑到那充斥着诱人气息的腺体，恰到好处的一边按压，一边加深了这个吻。

不过一瞬之间，交织的信息素如同细小的电流，沿着水波绕进两个人的身体，将人烧了个透。

已被标记的Oemga无法拒绝自己的Alpha，只要沈巍稍作催动就能让赵云澜发情，他可以控制他，让他在自己身下软成一滩水。

但是沈巍不，他有分寸地亲吻赵云澜，在水里把赵云澜的裤子扒下来扔到地上，他让他情潮迭起，却不失去理智。

因为沈巍有话问他。

赵云澜不愿意说，那沈巍就有的是办法让他开口。

3.

压抑淫靡的喘息声弥漫在浴室里，浴缸里的水已经满了，水龙头却没有关，不停地有水从里面涌出来，漫到地板上，水蒸气将整个浴室弄的闷热，水滴附着在那占了半面墙的镜子上，让人看不清室内的倒影。

“赵云澜，想看看你现在的样子么？”

手指轻轻一挥，镜面上的蒸汽散去，赵云澜只看了一眼，就羞耻地别过头去。

他现在无比的后悔，为什么要骚包地在浴室弄了半面墙的镜子。

赵云澜像是被从水里捞出来一般，而事实上他的确是，但是他满身的水波粼粼，早就说不清是水还是汗了。

他的手臂被锁着弯到身后，被那早就湿透了的丝质睡衣捆成一个结，他必须强迫自己直起腰肢，才能让自己不向前倒去，还好身后的人体恤他，绕到他胸前的手指捏住那已经红透了的乳尖，丝毫没有放手的意思。

也绝不会让他摔到。

如果……这还称得上体恤的话？

他被从后背分开膝盖，强行钉在地上，颤抖的膝头根本跪不住，只能把全身的重量集中在后面，那个深深含着粗硬的性器的地方。

“沈……沈巍，你他妈真是长进了……”赵云澜喘着粗气，几乎捅进生殖腔的地方逼得他说话都发着抖，“都会严刑逼供了啊？”

被强迫分开的腿根，从镜子中看不到后面的情况，但是随着沈巍的每次动作，都能清晰地看到一滩液体滑落下来，赵云澜爽得不行，临近高潮的快感让他头昏脑涨，几乎要将他逼疯。

他射不出来。

那高高挺立的性器几乎青筋暴起，被可怜地、残忍地缠住了根部。

沈巍挨着他的耳朵低声说：“我不会伤到你。”

“你他妈……不是伤我，你是要我的……命……”

沈巍挨着他的耳朵轻轻笑了，那声音听上去温柔而又宠溺，倾泻的长发被弄湿了，缠绵地黏在肩头，沈巍低下头，轻轻在他肩膀上啃咬了一口，那背上的长发滑落，直拢了赵云澜半个身子。

被一个长发美人操得满身通红，被赵云澜自己看在眼里，竟显出一种怪异的色情。

赵云澜脑袋乱糟糟一片，臊得满脸通红。

他觉得羞耻。

无所顾忌的赵大处长，平时只有他调戏别人的份儿，现在居然会觉得羞耻。

他从没被这个样子的沈巍操过。

他赵云澜就算是个Omega，骨子里还是带了些大男子主义，还有那洗不掉的长发情节，像这种长发的大美人，明明应该被他抱在怀里疼才是。

而且总让他想到万年前的晚上，那个山崖之上坐在他身边笑的小鬼王，那时候的沈巍笑容明亮，一副不谙世事的模样。

而不是像现在，沈巍的长发漫到自己身上，他咬着自己的肩膀，小幅度顶弄自己的后穴。

温热滑腻的舌舔过肩膀，慢慢靠近那散发着诱人香味的后颈，辛辣而甜蜜的信息素源源不断地从腺体泄出，引诱着沈巍去舔舐。沈巍张口，不轻不重地在上头咬了一下，下体在紧含住他的后穴用力一顶，撞得那一块滚烫贪婪的软肉听话地张开缝隙，缠绵地亲吻上性器的顶端。

“顶开了……”低沉的声音似乎带着电流，酥麻地爬上赵云澜的后颈，沈巍有些红了脸，低声唤了声，“云澜。”

“操……”赵云澜扬起脖颈，好半天才忍住了那声呻吟，大口大口地喘着粗气，额前的碎发被汗水浸湿，一缕缕地黏在眼帘处，更衬得他的脸潮红难堪，极为色情：这沈教授偶尔说起骚话来，真够要命的……

沈巍从后面搂紧了赵云澜，将他整个人往自己性器上摁，被破开了入口的内腔如同有生命一般，贪婪地将沈巍往里吞，烫得赵云澜屁股发麻，温度之高仿佛要化了。

赵云澜磨了磨牙，咬着压根从齿缝里挤出一句话：“你把你的头发……弄走……”

“为什么？你不是喜欢吗？”沈巍低声说，他缓缓戳弄着那松软的后穴，却每次都顶进内腔，大量的液体被带着抽出甬道，又在下一次进入的时候捅进去，挤出噗嗤水声，淫荡得不可思议。

“老子有罪恶感……”

沈巍愣了愣，有些疑惑地往镜子中看去。

赵云澜抬起头，分明被操得全身通红，正对着镜子的身体颤抖得立不住，他比寻常人要白，却又极其容易留下痕迹，那被手掌大力搓弄的胸膛一片斑驳，色情到了极致。

即使在这种难堪的境地下，赵云澜还是笑了，邪佞不羁的笑容在那张英俊的脸上，反倒让他像个调戏纯情少年的流氓：“老子的小鬼王纯情得很，可不像你……色胆包天……”

沈巍的脸唰得红了起来。

那双明亮的眼睛垂了下去，细细密密的睫毛挡住目光，沈巍立刻就明白赵云澜在说什么，他咬了咬唇，像是突然被人扒了一层皮，将他那万年之前就埋下的肮脏心思暴露在阳光下，炙烤得他全身发麻。

赵云澜以为他小时候不谙世事，天真得很。

但是，他不是。

“以前我是不敢。”沉闷的声音自身后响起。

“什……啊……”赵云澜惨叫了一声，他被从后面勾住双膝分开，被抱着整个人抬了起来，以大开双腿的姿势向后坐在沈巍的身上，体内的性器被吞到更深，几乎要将他捅穿。

赵云澜大汗淋漓地看向镜子，那粗硬的性器几乎要将他的肚子顶起来，让那薄薄的腹部凸起一个暧昧又色情的痕迹。

这太刺激了，让他头皮发麻，挣扎着想射。

但是那被束缚的性器可怜兮兮地滴出两滴粘液，根本射不出来。

“沈巍……啊……沈巍！”赵云澜再也无法保持冷静，他颤栗地瑟缩在沈巍怀里，整个人讨好地蹭着他，像只讨食的猫，他受不了了。火热的后穴高潮迭起，每次抽送都会带出红艳的软肉和浑浊不堪的液体，情欲带着他攀上高峰，如同狂风巨浪当中无法招架的风筝，下一秒就要崩溃。

“以前我不敢，你怎么知道我不想？”沈巍的手指掐上他的大腿，轻而易举地就掐出青色的指痕，嶙峋的胯骨凸起，大开的双腿淫靡不堪，沈巍托起他的臀腿，又狠狠摁了下来，镜子中清晰地看到那被操得烂红的穴口带出的软肉，又被尽数吞进去，一瞬间撑得一丝褶皱都没有，穴口周围因为不停地操弄积起来的粘稠液体，在一次次拍打中变成白色的沫，更显得那一圈不堪入目。

“我想的……在很久之前，在你还以为我是个孩子的时候，我就想，”沈巍舔上他的耳廓，滚烫的气息似乎要将他点燃，让他忍不住颤抖了一下，沈巍压低了声音，仿佛从地狱里而来，紧紧挟住他的嗓子，让他不敢说，又忍不住想要开口，如同一个矛盾的困兽，“我想剥掉你的衣服，占有你……我想把你的衣服、鞋子都藏起来，让你光着身子被我关在屋子里，被我锁起来，这样你就不会走，你就不会离开我……”

赵云澜几乎喘不过气，他像是缺水的鱼被搁浅，窒息一般扭动，细瘦的身子让沈巍用尽力气才能搂住。

沈巍不会什么粗俗的淫言浪语，他没赵云澜那么没脸没皮，什么不害臊的话都说得出来，但偏偏就是这种直白的叙述，让赵云澜烫得要燃起来，从后穴，到脑髓，一股火就把他烧成了灰，让他几近崩溃。

“宝贝儿……宝贝儿……”赵云澜呛出一声呜咽，哀求地透过镜子去看沈巍：“沈巍，巍巍……宝贝小巍，饶了我，让我射……让我射，好不好？”

沈巍自他身后抬起头，吻住他的肩膀，张开唇用牙齿细细啃咬，那扬起的眼睛隐在长发里，凶狠又明亮，像黑夜里的一匹狼，就等着赵云澜掉以轻心，将他拆吞入腹。

操……在脑子一片混沌的情况下，赵云澜还不忘在心里暗骂：老子这是娶了个老婆吗？这是养了匹狼！

沈巍不顾他的哀求，不肯让他解放，赵云澜被迫挺着的身体打着抖，胸膛在那双手的蹂躏下几乎变了形，可怜的乳尖早已被折磨得熟了透，肿大了好几倍。汗水顺着赵云澜英挺的下巴往下滚，滑过胸膛，与身上其他的汗聚集成汇，一路流过紧绷的小腹，没入股间，直直淌到那狼藉不堪的交合处。

“你走后，我偷偷沿着你走过的路，又走了一遍，”沈巍低声喃喃道，他望着赵云澜，眼里有些迷茫，像是透过镜子又回到了那大荒，只身一人，只有料峭而苍然的风，“我睡在你睡过的地方，躺在上面……”

“别，别说了……”

“躺在上面想你，自渎，”沈巍抿了抿唇，似乎有点难以启齿，他的耳尖几乎要烧起来，藏在层层长发当中，才让他没那么羞耻：，“……射精。”

赵云澜的脑袋“嗡”的一声，像是有岩浆从地狱喷涌而出，烧上大荒，将他整个人从里到外烧了个透。“唔———”他浑身紧绷，双目失神地望着镜子里，胯部激烈地痉挛了一阵，整个人如同被抽出了骨头，瘫在沈巍怀里。

大量的淫液顺着交合处往外渗，像是失禁了一样。

赵云澜缩着脊背颤抖，近乎难受地呻吟喘息。

他高潮了。

没有射精，只用后穴的干高潮，从生殖腔涌出大量液体。

赵云澜从来没有过这种感受，比以往的感觉都要强烈，每一寸肌肤都在发麻，强烈的快感过后，竟有一丝痛感。

沈巍没打算放过他，就着后面高潮的液体环住他整个人，用力再次抽插起来。颤栗的甬道敏感得让他头皮发麻，每次插入都让他又痛又爽，如此几番他再也受不住了，几乎惨叫着求饶：“沈巍，我说……是噩梦，噩梦一直缠着我，我睡不着……”

身后的人终于慢了下来：“你梦到了什么？”

“梦到你……”

“我？”

“……还有鬼面，”赵云澜垂下眼睛，湿漉漉的额发挡住他的眼帘，他咬了下嘴唇，总算是开了口，“你在梦里被冰锥钉住，满身是血。”

赵云澜顿了顿，低声骂了一句：“操，真他妈丢人。”

说真的，赵云澜觉得有点难以启齿。

他堂堂特调处的赵处长，镇魂令的令主，或者是山圣昆仑君，竟能落到有战后创伤的倾向。

噩梦缠身，夜不能寐。

说出去都让人笑话。

赵云澜觉得丢脸，他一个大老爷们，能这么软弱？

但是，他怕啊。

不是别人，是沈巍，他的沈巍，满身血污的沈巍，在他面前被生生锥入冰刺。

他控制不了，每一次被噩梦缠上，他都仿佛死过一次。

短短的几个字，沈巍就懂了。

他拥紧了怀里的人，胸膛紧紧贴着那人的后背，咚咚的心跳就隔着一个脊背，震动得他胸腔发胀。

他眨了眨眼，眼圈紧跟着就红了。

他把赵云澜抱了起来，还硬着的性器从那松软的穴口滑落，跟着落下一滩粘液，斑斑点点浮在积水上。他把赵云澜放在浴缸边上，温柔地解开他被缚住的胳膊。赵云澜还是觉得有些丢脸，抬起酸麻的胳膊盖住自己的脸，无声无息地叹了口气。

沈巍在他面前跪下，捧住那被折磨得有些充血的性器，张口含了进去。

赵云澜没想到沈巍会突然这么做，倒抽了一口冷气，险些射出来，被解开束缚的性器被含入温热的口腔，被笨拙的舌头上下舔弄。

沈巍半垂着眼睫，一脸认真禁欲的表情，仿佛手中捧着的是个圣物，更衬得那被液体染得殷红的嘴角色情得要命，这对赵云澜来说无疑是最浓烈的催情剂，他没能坚持多久，就低喘着在沈巍嘴里射了出来。

接连着两次高潮让赵云澜腰软得几乎坐不住，他捏住一边的浴缸壁沿才勉强让自己稳住，另一只手绕上沈巍的耳垂，亲昵地捏了捏：“吐出来。”

沈巍听话地乖乖吐掉，仰着头看赵云澜，那双漂亮的眼睛像是卧着深渊，就因为满满的盛着赵云澜，所以亮得惊人。

沈巍笑了：“赵云澜，别怕，就算他再钉我一次，我也死不了。”

抚在他耳垂的手指一抖，赵云澜瞳孔骤缩，笑容僵在嘴角。

沈巍浑然不知，还扬着好看的笑容对着他，他一笑，就像是有一股刁钻而又冷冽的气直冲进赵云澜的胸口，就在那胸腔内横冲直撞，这么来回几下，赵云澜觉得自己几乎坐不稳了。

再钉你一次？

“你再说一遍。”

沈巍被他突然冷硬的表情弄地愣了一下，茫然地眨了眨眼：“我……”

赵云澜突然扬起手，眼见着就要打下来，沈巍吓了一跳，惊惶地脱口而出：“云澜！”

停在半空的手颤了颤，半晌，才慢慢捏成一个拳头放了下来。

赵云澜忍了又忍，那股气憋闷在胸腔，怎么都吐不出来。他推开沈巍，怒气冲冲地朝门口走去，却走到半路停了下来，攥紧拳头站在原地，任那股气在骨头缝里横冲直撞，让他疼得全身发抖。

沈巍正不知所措地望着突然发怒的赵云澜，就见他又冲了回来，带着刻意释放的信息素如同利刃一般侵袭他的胸膛。

肆意嚣张的辛辣气味如同燎原之火瞬间涨满整间浴室。

赵云澜像个凶猛的野兽，一把抓过沈巍的肩膀，“哗啦”一声，沈巍被他推着按进浴缸，浴缸里的水大量涌出，沈巍被迫呛了一口水，就被从水中拉出，周身缭绕的信息素激得他头脑昏聩，下意识地要去拉赵云澜，赵云澜却打开他的手，掐着他的肩膀跨了进来，手指插入他的发间，粗暴的吻咬上来。

赵云澜跨坐在他身上，将他死死压在浴缸里，恶狠狠地警告他：“沈巍，刚才那句话，我不想再听到第二次。”

跟着水波摇曳的长发荡出一种格外迤逦的美景，沈巍握住赵云澜的腰想将他托起来，却被对方死命抵抗。赵云澜在他身上，像个掠夺者一般将他压进水中，窒息一般地与他接吻。

与其说是接吻，不如说是撕咬更恰当。

他扶着沈巍的性器，摸索地在自己会阴处滑动了两下，果断地往下吞，坐在他腰腹上信马由缰地耸。

浴缸里的水随着他的动作溢出来，拍打在地上发出哗哗声响。

沈巍只能被动地抓住他的腰，他身上的人凶狠得像个豹子，凌厉而又有力量，一次次将他的性器吞入甬道，他拿出一副要把沈巍弄死的架势，用力在他身上起伏。

“让你再……口不择言……”赵云澜气，他更痛。

眼周发酸，如同有血漫上眼眶，他忍了又忍，才不让眼泪掉下来。

他不想让自己显得懦弱。

明明知道是梦魇，明明知道是心理障碍，他还是会惧怕，以至于沈巍若无其事地脱口而出：“就算我再被钉一次……”的时候，他心脏骤停，全身血液倒流。

就好像真有一斩冰锥划破长空，突然刺下。

被充分填满的后穴，随着他每一次起伏涌入热水，贪婪地将沈巍的性器往里吸，赵云澜觉得那里又酸又麻，热得都要化了。身体的快感侵蚀全身，更衬得他心里疼起来，疼得要命。

赵云澜一只手按在沈巍胸口，另一只手紧握成拳，紧紧地抵在自己心处，一口气就那么窝在胸腔，上不去下不来。

沈巍望着他身上的男人，他低着头，眼尾涌上一片殷红，蛰伏在他周身的信息素什么都藏不住，赵云澜的怒，赵云澜的气，赵云澜的……痛楚，无一不如同重重枷锁压在他身上。

沈巍深吸了口气，焚香淬出的百合味道倾巢而出，破开平时那副寡淡的样子，浓厚而又凌冽地裹住了他的Omega，赵云澜难以自抑地呻吟出声，一口闷气被击散了些，身体深处的情潮被彻底勾了上来。

赵云澜再也无法用力，被沈巍搂着拥进了怀里，勒筋断骨一样死死拥住。突然变化的体位让赵云澜把体内的东西吞得更深，但是他只是喑哑地哼了一声，听上去像是啜泣。

“赵云澜，”沈巍摸上赵云澜的脸，强迫他抬起头，长发渐渐褪去，又显出利落的短发：“赵云澜，你看看我。”

浴室里奶黄色的光芒投在沈巍脸上，那细细密密纤长的睫毛在眼下投下一小片阴影，让赵云澜很想碰一碰。

沈巍吻住他，从嘴唇到长着胡须的下巴，在脖颈上吮出血红的痕迹，他不停地亲吻，湿漉漉的把赵云澜吻了个遍，像是把他疼到了骨子里：“我错了，没有下次了，没有下次了……”

赵云澜定定地看着他，过了半晌，深深地叹了口气。

沈巍抱住他翻了个身，将他整个人放进温热的水里，身后的性器抽出了一点，又徐徐地碾过黏膜，一寸寸地钉进身体里，将他再次撑开。

4.

赵云澜不知道被抱在怀里折腾了多久，只觉得随着一次次的抽送挤入温热的水，将他的小腹都弄得鼓涨起来。射出的精液和别的什么液体，斑斑驳驳地飘在浴缸的水里，跟着他们的动作晃动。直到沈巍又一次将性器埋入他的内腔，射出的精液打到内壁上，让他跟着痉挛地发抖。

赵云澜被操干得神智全无，双眼失焦地望着头顶的灯，等他回过神的时候，沈巍已经抱着他出了浴室，拿过柔软的毛巾包了个严实。

赵云澜一根手指都抬不起来，被抱在怀里摆弄着擦头发擦身体。他一番怒气就这样被沈巍四两拨千斤得给化了，他觉得自己比想象的还要没用，

可是有什么办法呢？

在沈巍身上他就是注定会栽跟头的。

“我上辈子是不是欠你的，你把我往死里操。”话没说完赵云澜自己先笑了。

他哪有什么上辈子下辈子，全都是沈巍，包括这余下的生命，也都是沈巍了。

沈巍也跟着笑了起来，他把人塞进被子，搂在怀里在那凌乱的发顶吻了吻，商量地说：“不然明天我请假，陪你去找程医生看看？”

“没事，”赵云澜搂住沈巍，将自己整个人都埋入那寡淡的信息素里，纵欲后的疲惫感袭来，他有些睁不开眼，打了个呵欠含含糊糊地说，“我私下找过程医生了，不是大毛病，估计时间长了就好了……”

沈巍没应声，伸手将被子拉上来些，遮住那大大咧咧露在外面的肩头。

赵云澜渐渐呼吸平稳，而沈巍却怎么都睡不着了。

“没事儿……”赵云澜突然又开了口，他闭着眼睛口齿不清地嘟囔，搭在沈巍身上的手还下意识地拍了拍，如同在梦中都不忘了安抚他，“没事……只要能让我看见你，我就好了……”

就像他每次噩梦中惊醒，都慌张地去看沈巍。

沈巍心里像是被凿了一个洞，不由分说地灌入一壶苦酒，又酸又苦，胀得他满心发疼。

过了半晌，安静的房间里响起低沉的声音，很轻，像是怕吵到谁，又很重，像压了万千山水。

“好，我去哪都带着你，让你看到我。”

5.

龙城大学沈巍沈教授的课堂上出现了一个怪异的现象。

总有一个满脸不羁带着墨镜的男人来上课，看年龄看打扮怎么都和朝气蓬勃的大学生扯不上边。那男人开始几天还算安分，只是时不时地调戏下沈教授，而让学生们目瞪口呆的是，除了沈教授满脸通红，竟然也没将这个人赶出去。

后来就不像样了，那男人叼着根棒棒糖，恨不得把腿翘到课桌上，还不停地挑衅沈教授：“沈老师要是烦我了，就把我赶出去吧？”

沈教授推了推眼镜，充耳不闻地继续上课。

有那么一两次那个男人没跟着来上课，但是恰巧第二天的时候沈教授也告了假，请了别的老师来帮忙代课。

再之后，那个男人就老实了，就算是来课堂上睡觉也不跟沈教授捣乱了。

“你这是非法拘禁你知道吗沈老师？”

“我没有拘禁。”

“随身携带也是变相拘禁！” 

不过在不知不觉当中，赵云澜这夜不能寐的毛病，不药自愈了。

Fin


End file.
